Electronic components are continuously improved, their sizes reduced and their capacity increased. The ever increasing power density entails that also the cooling of electronic components needs to be improved.
EP1605741 A1 relates to a cooling element of an electronic device. In the flow channel of the cooling element, a pressure difference is provided between the forward and tail end. This way, it is possible to branch off from the flow channel a secondary cycle between an inlet opening and outlet opening that are in different pressure areas.
WO9517765 A2 discloses a heat sink used in cooling electronic components. The heat sink includes channels which are formed in opposite sides of the heat sink.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,123 A1 relates to fluid heat exchanger for cooling an electronic component having a housing for receiving heat from the electronic component. The housing has a fluid inlet and an outlet at opposite ends of the housing. The cross-sectional area of the housing for conveying fluid from the inlet to the outlet decreases from the inlet to the outlet thereby reducing pressure drop without sacrificing thermal performance.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,822,865 B2 describes a cooling device for semiconductor modules, where the diameters of flow channels may be adjusted for distribution purposes. This device suffers from the disadvantage that an optimised and uniform cooling is not obtained. Especially when semiconductor components are cooled by a coolant flowing through channels connected in series, the most downstream component will be subject to higher working temperatures. A 10° C. increase in working temperature typically shortens the component working life by 50%.
Thus, there is a need for improved cooling of electronic components. Principally a highly uniform cooling is desired, by means of which the temperature of two or more components, or two or more component parts, can be kept at an equal level. Furthermore, the cooling rate, with regards to the flow rate, is to be optimised. The design shall be compact, simple and cost-effective.